


Волк

by longinteger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, PWP, Rape, Rating: NC17, Slash, оборотень
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longinteger/pseuds/longinteger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зов луны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк

Лёгкий туман стелился в низинах, поглощая звуки и так безмолвного пространства. Волк бежал, загребая массивными и сильными лапами сухую листву. Сладковатый аромат осени окутал мрачный ночной лес. Волка вёл зов луны, таинственный свет которой проглядывал сквозь кроны почти голых осенних деревьев.

Сердце хищника глухо и ровно билось в груди. Волк чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и он настигнет желаемую цель. Зов мощной волной гнал вперёд и вперёд, заставлял бежать всё быстрее, почти бесшумно шурша жухлой листвой.

Где-то вдалеке ухнула сова. Волк остановился и опустил голову, принюхиваясь к земле, нетерпеливо переступая лапами.

Хищник оскалился. Он нашёл. Чуть пригнувшись, волк стал осторожно пробираться через кустарник дикого боярышника. Цель беспечно сидела почти у самой кромки водной глади и, очарованная полной лунной, смотрела в небо.

Волк остановился за её спиной и уткнулся в шею, втягивая пьяняще свежий запах. Добыча пискнула, чуть не свалившись в воду. Резко развернувшись, она в ужасе уставилась на ночного хищного гостя.

Волк оскалился, сверкнув жёлтыми глазами. Страх жертвы отозвался утробным и довольным рычанием в теле.

Жертва дёрнулась, но волк схватил за шею, повалил на землю, разрывая одежду и не заботясь, о том, что и на её теле остаются от когтей и зубов красные борозды распоротой кожи. Добыча заверещала, но хищник, сцепив клыками основании шеи, угрожающе зарычал.

Образ волка поплыл, смазывая черты, и ещё мгновение вместо волка был обнажённый мужчина. Он, как и его зверь, крепкий и поджарый, с сильными плечами, широкой грудной клеткой и длинными ногами, угрожающе нависал над добычей.

Оборотень, облизавшись, проскользил шершавыми ладонями по бокам замершей жертвы, тревожа раны, оставленные когтями. Фигура была хрупкой и костлявой, бока торчали и каждый позвоночник проглядывался сквозь нежный пергамент кожи.

Волк наклонился, втянув аромат в нос, довольно заурчал. Жертва всхлипнула и снова замерла под волком. Подтянув за бёдра, оборотень накрыл её. Первое проникновение твёрдого члена оборотня, и жертва огласила окрестность болезненным криком. Извиваясь, крича и хныча, билось тело под волком, но тот продолжал вбиваться в тесное нутро.

Мужчина забился в предвестии оргазма, чувствуя, как живительное семя заполняет чужое тело. Заурчав, волк отпустил. Жертва, затихнув и повалившись тряпичной куклой на грунт, не подавала признаков жизни.

Оборотень, осмотрев жертву, перевернул её на спину. Это был парень. Смотря на белое лицо, прокусанные до крови губы, размытые разводы слёз и спутанные волосы. Отодвинув прядь волос и спустив руку на шею, он сдавил пальцами горло. Парень забился, не приходя в сознание, и только тогда оборотень отпустил, продолжая движение. Мужчина коснулся плоской юношеской груди, усеянной мелкими кровоточащими царапинами и измазанной сырой почвой. Потом его рука спустилась ниже, касаясь худых бёдер. Волк, хмыкнув, уверенно развёл ноги жертвы. И мужчина удовлетворённо заурчал, видя его сперму вперемешку с кровью, стекающей из разорванного ануса. Заклеймил и присвоил. Волк хмыкнул и, наклонившись, слизал сладковатую кровь с прокусанной губы парня.

Потом волк завернул добычу в остатки мантии, которая раньше служила одеждой жертвы. Уверенно завалив груз на плечо, оборотень направился в осенний и безмолвный лес, исчезая в предрассветной дымке.


End file.
